All I Ever Wanted
by EpicChenoRandomness
Summary: After nationals, Lauren calls her mom and Steve really screws up. Big time. Major torching to Steve Tanner… who… really deserves it, by the way. Bits of Glee thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's our newest story, All I Ever Wanted, ska, Steve Tanner is an ASS! As you may have noticed, MAJOR torching on him in this, but he totally deserved it. The whole time I was watching those episodes with Lauren's mom I wanted to strangle the man. Especially when he called Sasha Hitler. NOBODY compares Sasha to Hitler! NO. ONE. Then I felt so bad for her mom in that episode when they were going to Nationals. She comes and he's all GET OUT! and she's like I'm not letting you scare me away again then he's all I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU! and then she sits in her car watching Lauren cry then she dies so yeah I was so pissed. Anyways, so in this April's Lauren's mom, Steve's a bigger ass, and you'll see what else haha.  
>DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN! Otherwise, somebody would have strangled Steve Tanner and Ellen Beals by now.<strong>

* * *

><p>LAUREN TANNER'S HOUSE<br>1:45AM

_Lauren's POV_

I'm woken up by yet another nightmare. When I roll over, my clock reads 1:45AM… ugh. Maybe if dad would have let her come I wouldn't be having these stupid dreams. I'm wide awake now and I don't think I can fall back asleep by myself, this one was really scary.

I get up and walk into dad's room… "Daddy…" I mumble, barely above a whisper.

Thankfully he's a light sleeper and he wakes up, "Lauren?"

I nod and bite back tears, "Can't sleep…"

"Well neither can I if you keep coming in here at night telling me that…" he says. Not what I was wanting…

Stupid me, I knew he would react like that… I don't know why I even tried. Crap, now I'm starting to cry. "But daddy…"

"No Lauren, just go back to bed…" he says.

Geez, all I wanted was a hug. "Fine…"

I storm out of the room and yank my duffle from under my bed. I throw some stuff in it and grab my keys and gym bag and quietly sneak out the door. This is when I realize I didn't even bother to put on my sweats.. oh well, it's almost 2AM and about everybody is in their pajamas anyways.

I get in the car and try to think of somewhere to go… the other girls are out of the question and I really don't want to be with a guy right now. I kinda want mommy… but I can't have her. Summer, she's probably the only one that would let me in at 2AM…

I don't even bother calling her I just speed the whole way there, trying to blink back tears. I'm so tired but I can't seem to make myself fall asleep.

I finally get there and my clock reads 2:03. Ugh… I yank my duffle out of the car and try to decide how to get into her house. I'm not gonna just let myself in with the spare key… so I decide to call her..

_Summer's POV  
><em>  
>My phone starts ringing and when I get up to answer it, the name on the caller ID scares me. Lauren.<p>

"Hello?" I calmly answer.

"Summer… can I come in?" she asks. There's no way she's here this early in the morning. So I get out of bed to look out the window, and sure enough she's standing by the door.

"Of course… I'm about to open the door…" I reply.

"Kay…" she says and hangs up the phone.

Once I get the door open I can see the tears and the dark circles under her eyes. "Lauren… what happened?"

"Can't sleep…" she yawns.

I help her inside and she sits down on the couch, hugging a pillow.

I sit by her, "Why can't you sleep?"

She's quiet and blinks back tears. This causes me to wonder if Steve's done something. I gently rub her back, "Sweetie…"

She's really crying now, "Bad dream…."

I squeeze her shoulder, "Is your dad not home?"

She shakes her head no, "He is…"

"Okay… can you tell me what made you decide to come here? I'm not mad, I just wanna make sure everything's okay.." I tell her.

"he… ignored… me…" she sobs.

I gently rub her back, "Try to tell me what happened…"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep… so I went to tell him… and he just kinda got mad at me and told me to go back to sleep…" she cries.

I hug her, "Shhh… it'll be okay. I'll let you stay here for the rest of the night. I'll talk to your dad tomorrow…"

She leans into me crying and I gently rub her back. She's probably so exhausted I'm surprised she made it over here safely.

"He doesn't believe me when I tell him I get bad dreams… and it's hard to fall back asleep alone sometimes…" she whimpers.

I keep rubbing her back, "why don't we get you settled in the guest bedroom, and I'll stay until you fall asleep…"

"Mmk…" she mumbles.

"Just take some deep breaths and relax, it's okay…" I reassure her. Steve's gonna be so angry in the morning when he wakes up and she's not there. I'll text him once I get her to sleep.

Her tears slowly start to subside and she's nearly asleep… "I'm tired…" she whimpers.

"I know… I really think you'll fall asleep once you lay down…" I tell her. She can barely keep her eyes open.

"Fine… all I wanted was a hug…." She quietly says.

I keep rubbing her back… jeez, couldn't the man just wake up for ten minutes to make sure she was okay. That was a completely selfish move on his part. He's gonna hear it from me tomorrow.

"I'm sorry he had to be like that sweetie. Right now I want you to just relax and try to get some more sleep okay…"

She just leans into me, and tries to take some deep breaths. "I'm sorry I came and woke you up.."

I gently squeeze her shoulder, "No, Lauren, it's okay… you can come here anytime you need to."

She just nods and leans her head on my shoulder. I know she's about to fall asleep again.

"Come on, let's get you situated in bed.. you'll sleep better…" I say to her.

"Fine" she yawns.

I help her up and once she lays down in bed she's sound asleep in a few minutes. I grab one of the old teddy bears that's sitting in the corner and sit it by her. She hugs it close to her and I knew that's what she needed was something to hold. I don't think she really feels safe with Steve, but I'm not going to make this into a huge ordeal, I'm just gonna talk to him and see what his issue is.

I send him a text letting him know that Lauren is sleeping at my place and that I'd bring her to the gym in the morning, well in a few hours. I watch her for a few more minutes just to make sure she's okay and when she doesn't wake up I turn the light off and go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so, oops! We mixed up the time a little. This is BEFORE Nationals. Fail, I know. Oh well, here's chap 2!**

* * *

><p>APRIL'S RHODES' VERY, VERY SMALL APARTMENT<br>LIMA, OHIO

_April's POV_

My phone is ringing. Why is my phone ringing? The only people that call me is Will and sometimes his parents. They've kept me sober for over two years, and things have been slowly getting better from there.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?" comes a voice on the other side.

"Lauren?"

I don't know what to think. This is the first time I've gotten any contact from her since Steve kicked me out. It can't be Lauren… he would never let her call me…

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Ohio…"

"WHY?"

"I've been living here, sweetie…" I say.

"Why the heck are you living in Ohio?" Lauren yells. "I'm still in Colorado! You're supposed to be my mom! Not some random person living in Ohio! When are you ever gonna see me compete? Everybody else has their mom there but me!"

"I want to, honey…"

Believe me, I do. But… there's Steve. He's my ex from Colorado. One guy dumped me there on his way to LA and Steve picked me up. When I was there I ended up having my daughter Lauren and I went on and off drinking and drugs. Steve finally got sick of that and kicked me out and said he didn't want me to have anything to do with him or Lauren. I never came near them since.

"Then stop being pathetic in Ohio and come!" Lauren yells.

"I will, sweetie…" I say.

"Nationals is in two weeks, come then…"

"I'll be there…" _How do I get to Colorado? It's so far from here and it's not like I can actually pay to get there…_

"Okay, see you soon mommy. I've gotta go practice…"

"Bye honey."

The next day, I'm packing for Nationals. The only thing is, I still gotta figure out how to actually get there. I still can't pay for a plane ticket, and it's too far to go that many other ways… I'll find a way. I have to get there.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"I'm not sure if Lauren told you, but Nationals is in two weeks."

Crap. Steve… why'd he have to call. I don't want to let him scare me away again. He always tried to get rid of me… and technically, it worked.

"Yeah, I know…" I say.

"Don't come."

"What?"

"You heard me, don't come," Steve says firmly.

"Why shouldn't I come? Lauren's my daughter!" I yell.

"There's a restraining order on you until she's eighteen," he says, "You'll get arrested."

"Steve…" What I'm thinking is, _What the hell! Lauren is my daughter. Why is there a fricken restraining order?_ But I know if I said that he would do something…

"I'm serious, April," Steve says coldly, "I don't want you showing up drunk or high!"

"I won't be, I promise…"

"You still can't come…"

"Steve, I've been sober…"

"I don't care if you've been sober or not. There's a restraining order! Do you seriously want to get arrested?"

_Of course not._ "Why did you set up a restraining order?"

"She doesn't need the bad influence!" Steve yells, "April, you always relapse into being drunk or high! There's no telling what's gonna happen!"

_Since when did Steve actually care about Lauren? The only reason he got rid of me was because it made him look bad._ When I had Lauren I was eighteen and Steve was thirty… he got rid of me because he thought I made him look bad that way and he was sick of taking care of me.

"I haven't used anything in over two years, Steve!" I argue.

"So what!" he yells, "You can't come! I will have you arrested!"

_This is fricken ridiculous…_ I think. He's gonna have me arrested just to see my own daughter compete!

"I'm serious, April. Do not come to Colorado!"

"Fine, I won't…"

"I don't care what Lauren told you, do not come."

I don't say anything. There's not point in arguing with Steve, because he'll never listen. He's just an ass…

"April! You're a bad influence on her! Just don't show up."

Steve is being pretty extreme about this. I don't even remember a time he ever even cared about Lauren anyways.

"Bye, April…"

"You're such an ass."

"Whatever, April, just stay in Ohio…"

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Ass."

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do ya think? Seriously, I need reviews! It's not just for me, it's for you guys too! If you tell me what you like, then I can actually write it! Just sayin'!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Updated yesterday too! Yay! This is April's POV, and a shout out to Santana98 for the reviews, you rock!**

* * *

><p>About three weeks later, I get another call. Nationals would have already happened, and I wasn't there. I can't believe I gave into Steve like that, but I had to. I've already been in trouble with the law, and I can't get caught for anything else, or I'll never get Lauren back.<p>

"April?"

"Yeah…" I have no idea who this is. It's not Lauren, but it's not Steve. I've never heard this voice before, but it's a woman.

"It's Summer, I work at the gym where Lauren trains…" she says.

"Oh…" I say. Why is she calling me? I know I didn't come to Nationals but why would somebody have to call about that?

"You know Nationals was a week ago…"

"Yeah, could you tell Lauren I'm sorry I couldn't make it?"

"Why don't you tell her? It really upset her…"

"I can't tell her," I say. I wish I could, but I can't. I still would do anything to get there, but I can't. I don't have any money, and now I'll be arrested if I do so.

"Why not?" Summer asks, "You're her mother…"

Steve and the fricken restraining order. Why the hell would he do that, the ass… Lauren's my daughter. I should be able to see her, even if he doesn't want me around.

"Steve threatened me…" I say.

Summer sighs. "What did he say?"

"I can't contact her…"

"I think he's making the situation worse, but I guess I'm gonna have to tell her."

"He put up a restraining order…" I say.

"Well, your past is a little sketchy," Summer points out, "but I still think Lauren should be able to see her mother…"

"I wanted to come, but Steve said he'd have me arrested…"

"That's crazy. It really hurt Lauren, and I have to tell her it's not your fault."

"Could you tell her that?" I ask, wishing I could tell her myself…

"I will. She knows she can still call you, right? Or did Steve take that away too?" Summer asks.

I really don't know if I can't call her, but I probably can't. When he got rid of me, he said he didn't want me to contact Lauren at all, and I'm pretty sure he's keeping that in his restraining order…

"I don't know, he never said if she can call me…" I say.

"Well, don't tell him that I said she could. She's still really upset about this, so I'm not if she will…"

"I'll try to convince her to, but it may take a while…"

I sigh.

"I think I'm mad at Steve more than I'm mad at you for not coming."

"Really?" Usually people blame me for everything. Why isn't Summer mad I didn't come? Nobody treats me this well…

"It is his fault that you didn't come…"

"I can't believe I was with him," I mutter. I hate him so much. We always fought like crazy. It's his fault that I started on the drugs…

"He can be a jerk sometimes… but you still need to be there for Lauren…"

_Like I don't know that,_ I think. Instead, I say, "I know I would have been there, I swear. If you want, I can let you know how she reacts when I tell her…"

"Could you do that?"

"Yeah, I will," Summer says, "and I have a feeling I will be yelling at Steve again soon…" Summer sighs. "Now I've gotta think of how I'm gonna tell Lauren this…"

"I'd tell her if Steve wasn't after me…" I say quietly.

"I know, you should be the one telling her… I've gotta get back to work, but I'll call again before the end of work."

"Okay, thanks…"

"Whatever you do, don't tell Steve we talked."

"You think I would?" _Steve is an ass. Why should I tell him _anything_?_

"I doubt it, but it would hurt Lauren even more if he knew. I'll call you in a few days."

"Okay"

"Bye, April…"

"Bye…" I say, hanging up.

I need to talk to somebody. Someone I can actually talk to face to face. But the only person that I actually know is Will, but I never told him I have a daughter. I don't know how he'll react. I'm a little afraid to tell him about any of this, but I have to talk to somebody…

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaannnndddd that's chapter four! Yay! Review please, it'll prompt me to update faster! Oh, FYI, mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91 will be out a few days, and it's her turn to write a Will POV, so I won't be updating tomorrow. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Make it or break it/Glee crossover

_Will's POV_

I'd gotten a text from April saying she was coming over, so when I hear a knock on my door I get up to let her in. When I open the door, she looks like she's been crying.

"hey April.." I say to her, smiling.

"hey." She mumbles, before the tears are falling again.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, "hey, shhh, what's wrong?"

"he doesn't believe I'm sober!" she cries. There's something going on that I don't know about yet.

"honey, what's going on?" I ask, hoping she'll explain some of this to me.

"he put up a restraining order!" she sobs. Okay, there's something not right about what she's telling me. I'm a little worried about whatever she's gotten into.

I gently rub her back, "calm down honey, when did this happen?"

"he just told me that on the phone.." she sobs. Someone's really done something to hurt her, and I've gotta figure out what I can do to help get her through this.

"who honey?"

"STEVE TANNER!" she sobs, leaning into me. Probably one of her old boyfriends that didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

I squeeze her shoulder and she relaxes just a little, "why did he put up a restraining order sweetie?"

"I'm a bad influence on Lauren.." she whimpers.

"Honey, you've been sober for two years. Why is he calling you a bad influence?"

she just keeps crying, "HE DOESN'T BELIEVE ME!"

I gently rub her back, "shh, honey. Can you tell me who Lauren is?"

"my daughter.." she whimpers. Just great, some idiot is keeping her from seeing her own daughter and some innocent kid from seeing their mother. That's just ridiculous. Who knows what kind of lies he's told the kid.

"how old is she sweetie?" I ask her.

"sixteen." She tells me, still crying.

I keep rubbing her back, it's always helped her calm down, even if it's just a little bit, "is she here in Ohio?" I ask. I know at one point she tried to get to LA but had some bad luck along the way.

"Colorado.." she sighs. No wonder she's so upset.

I hug her, she's finally starting to settle down. "Oh honey, it's gonna be okay…"

She's quiet as she tries to make herself stop crying. She's never really liked to cry in front of anybody.

"do you want to see her?" I ask, I'm pretty sure she does.

"yeah, but I'll get arrested if I do." She sadly replies.

"I don't think it should be that way. Is this Steve guy her dad?" I ask, who knows what he's done to April, and Lauren.

She just nods into my shoulder and whimpers.

"Why were you in Colorado honey?" I ask, I think I know but I want her to tell me.

"I got dropped off there.." she mutters.

"by who?" I ask, still rubbing her back, she's finally starting to relax.

"some other guy. He dropped me off in Colorado where I met Steve" she explains.

"how long were you with Steve?"

"A few years… I was drinking on and off so he just made me leave…" she explains, tensing up again.

"honey it's gonna be okay. Just try to relax, we're gonna figure something out.." I reassure her.

she starts crying again, "I was supposed to be at her nationals last week…"

Just great, some sixteen year old girl wanted her mother at something that meant a lot to her and it didn't happen. And it wasn't April's fault. That's gonna take a lot of explaining to do.

"Nationals, for what honey?" I ask her.

"Gymnastics…" she quietly replies.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know you wanted to be there.." I tell her, still rubbing her back.

She just holds onto me, leaning her head into my chest as she tries to stop crying. That's something that's never really been easy for her.

"I know you want to see her honey. It'll be fine" I reassure her. I'm sure there's something we can do so she can see Lauren soon.

"I can't see her till she's 18.." April explains, still really upset.

"Maybe we can change that sweetie. Is there somebody there that can help?" I'm sure there's someone at the gym Lauren knows really well, maybe her coach or another girl's parent that would be willing to help.

"I don't think there's much anyone can do…" she sadly says.

"That man is crazy, honey.." I tell her, hoping to make her feel a little better.

"Ass…" she mumbles. She has every right to feel angry towards him, he's keeping her from being a part of her daughter's life. And I'm sure her daughter wants her there because I know the Olympics are coming up soon.

"honey, it's gonna be okay, don't worry." I reassure her. there's not much I can do right now, but I'm gonna come up with something.

She's quiet and keeps her head buried in my chest. This is not the first time she's done this either, over the two years we tried to get her sober, she leaned into me a lot when she was feeling sick and would cry and whimper for hours.

"Can I get you anything?" towards the end when she would start feelin bad my dad started giving her ice cream, it helped her relax just a little and she was able to get through those days.

"not really…" she sighs, I know she's just really upset right now, so she probably won't want anything for a while.

I hug her, "I'm sorry sweetie, I think this is a little crazy.."

"I'm not allowed to contact her until she's 18.." she whimpers. That's probably what's upset her the most.

I gently squeezes her shoulder, "I know honey. Maybe we could work around that. Do you have any friends in Colorado that could help?"

"Uhm, I got a call from Summer. She works at the gym Lauren trains at…" she tells me.

"okay, maybe you could call her and get her to put Lauren on the phone" I explain. That way Steve won't know that the two talked.

"Okay…" she says, sounding a little relieved that I've came up with an idea.

"that way it'll be hidden. He won't know you're talking to Lauren" I tell her, and she relaxes a little more after I say this.

"okay.." she quietly says, and tries really hard to smile.

I hug her, "I know you don't like this situation honey…"

She just hugs me and lets herself relax in my arms. I think she's gonna want to stay here for a few more hours until she's calmed down completely.

I gently rub her back, "shhh sweetie…"

She just whimpers as she leans into me. It's probably gonna be a long night for her.

I keep her in the hug a little bit longer, "it's gonna be okay, I promise"

Hopefully we can get something worked out where Lauren and April can see, or at least talk to each other more often. I think it would be best for the both of them.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. I didn't have my computer with me for a few days and I'd been busy since I got back to my computer. But now, here it is. Please let us know what you think and leave a review! Lots of drama in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry to Santana98 for not posting this sooner, it's been insanity here! I've been forced to help weed and remodel our extra apartment that we're putting up for rent an I haven't been able to get on the comp much! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>April's POV<em>

I've finally decided to try to call Summer. It took me a long time to pull myself together enough to call, but I just hope Lauren believed her when she told her what happened. If she doesn't, she wouldn't listen to me any more than Steve did…

After a few rings, Summer picks up…

"Hey, April…"

"Hey…"

"I talked to Lauren," Summer says.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"She was pretty upset when I told her, but I think she believes me."

"Oh…"

"Steve doesn't know… I'm not talking to him much right now," Summer says, "I know Lauren still really wants to see you, and I'm trying to figure that out."

Just then, I remember what Will told me about asking Summer to put Lauren on so Steve won't know it's me.

"Could you put her on the phone?"

"Yeah, just let me go get her, hang on a minute…"

"Okay…" It's quiet for a minute until I hear another voice on the other side.

"Mommy…"

"Hey, sweetheart…"

I can hear Lauren crying. "You were supposed to come…"

"I know, honey…" I hate having to hear her cry like that. Ugh why the hell did Steve have to put up that restraining order? It's so stupid…

"I need you, mommy…" Lauren says.

"Sweetie, I'd come if I could…"

"Why is there a restraining order? I can't even call you!"

"Your dad put that up. I'm not supposed to see you until you're eighteen…"

"That's two years! I wanna see you now…"

I don't wanna wait two years either. Two years is gonna feel like forever.

"I know," I say, "I wanna see you too honey…"

"I can't even come to Ohio… why are you even there?" Lauren cries.

"I'm from there…"

Lauren whimpers. "I can't wait two years… I'm not gonna be competing for much longer…"

"What?"

"The Olympics are next year…"

"Oh…"

Wait, the Olympics are next year? Then I can't watch her compete! Not with her. I have to be there for the Olympics, those are huge…

"You won't be there…" Lauren cries.

"I wish I could sweetheart…"

"I hate this mommy…" So do I…

"I know honey, I wish there wasn't a restraining order…"

"I think it's stupid!" Lauren says.

"Talk to your dad about that…"

"I've tried! That's why I asked you to come to nationals!"

"I know honey, I was about to come when he called and said he'd have me arrested if I came…"

I would have probably come anyways on any other circumstance, but I've already had problems involving times that I wasn't arrested, but it would cause problems if I got arrested there…

"He told me you were still drinking…" Lauren says.

"I've been sober for two years, sweetie_…" The ass was lying to her! What else Sid he tell her?_

I hear a sigh, "Why'd he lie? He's just making this worse"

"I don't know…"

"I just want my mommy…" Lauren cries

"Honey, if I had a choice I'd be there for you right now and when you get to the Olympics…"

She's still crying. I just hate having to just sit here when I want to be there. I want to be able to just hug her and comfort her like no one ever did for me.

"Sweetheart…"

There's a sob. "Mommy…"

"Sweetie…"

"I want my mommy…" Lauren says.

"I know honey…"

"Can't you tell him to get rid of the restraining order?" Lauren asks, still crying.

"He won't listen to me sweetie, he doesn't even believe I'm sober…" I say sadly.

"I do! You don't even sound drunk!" Lauren says, "He doesn't get that I just wanna see my mommy… I don't know what to tell him now, I can't say you're not drinking, he'll find out we talked!" If he finds out we talked, he could still probably have me arrested from Colorado… what did I see in him at first anyways? He was like thirty…

"Summer could say something…" I say, "He doesn't think she had anything to do with this…"

Lauren sniffles. "Maybe, I don't care if it's just one day, I wanna see my mommy…"

"I know sweetie, I just wanna be there for you…" I tell her, completely honestly. That's really a big reason I decided to ask Will for help going sober two years ago, but I didn't really wanna tell him that at the time. If I did, he'd want me to go to some shrink or something, and I don't wanna do that.

"Summer's trying, but I need my real mommy."

"Sweetie, I wish I were there…"

"I… know… it's not easy… it's just not fair!" Lauren says, I can hear she's kinda mad about it too…

"I know it's not sweetheart…"

Lauren whimpers "It's the only thing I've told him I really wanted! I said I didn't care if it were for five minutes! I just want to see you!"

"Honey…"

"I'd do anything! I need my mommy…"

Five minutes wouldn't be enough… if it were just five minutes, I'd wanna see her loner, and I'm sure she would too. I haven't been able to see her since she wasn't even old enough to say mommy… I have to be there by the Olympics…

_Summer's POV_

Lauren is still crying on the phone with April when Sasha walks in the office. I walk over to him, "Hey…"

"What's going on? It's been almost twenty minutes…" he asks, glancing over at Lauren, kinda curled up in a ball on the couch, where really all you can see is the bright blue of her leotard.

"It's her mother, Steve won't let them talk to each other" I explain.

"He won't let them talk to each other?" he asks, he only knows that Lauren tried to get her to come to nationals and she didn't show up.

"Nope, there's even a restraining order, which I think is ridiculous" I tell him, I'm furious with Steve right now, I could slap the man if I see him. He has no idea what he's done to his daughter.

"That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard" for once the man agrees with me, which never happens, but I can tell he's really worried about Lauren by the way he's looking in her direction.

I lower my voice to a whisper so Lauren won't hear, "yeah, but she's only been sober for two years…"

"Yeah, but the restraining order is a little drastic" he says, still looking at Lauren with that same concerned look he saves for when one of the girls is hurt or upset.

"I know, and to make matters worse, she's in Ohio" I tell him. This makes it really hard for Lauren.

"Ohio?" he asks.

"Apparently that's where she's from.." I explain. She doesn't have a family so she's been living with some friend for two years.

"Oh…"

"She can't see Lauren until she's eighteen…" I tell him, and then it hits me that the Olympics will be before her eighteenth birthday.

"Those are pretty far measures to keep someone in Ohio away from here…" he says, glancing at Lauren again, who's still sobbing into the phone. I honestly don't care about my long distance bill at this point, Lauren needs her mother and that's more important.

"Yeah, I thought that if I called her on my phone, Steve wouldn't find out…" I tell him, praying that the man doesn't walk in here like he does every day.

Sasha nods, "yeah…"

"I'm trying to come up with a plan to break this restraining order…" Lauren really needs her mom. I'm not gonna let Steve keep them apart for much longer, and maybe Sasha has an idea.

"Yeah, gonna be hard to do behind his back though…" he says. I know that. Thank god dad's a lawyer.

"Probably… sometimes I don't know what I'd do if my dad wasn't a lawyer…" I tell him.

"you should call him soon" Sasha says. Yeah, I'm calling him tonight as soon as I get home.

"I'm gonna call him tonight, I'm sure there's something in that restraining order we can get him on" I say, I know dad breaks restraining orders all the time.

"Probably…" Sasha smiles, shooting another concerned glance over at Lauren.

"Yeah, I'm gonna check on Lauren, I'll let you know what happens" I tell him, also turning most of my attention back to Lauren.

"Okay, I'll get to working with the other girls before her.." he says, I have no idea how long she's gonna cry like this.

"Alright, I'm not sure how long it's gonna take, just keep Steve out of the office…" I tell him, that's the worst thing that could happen right now is that man walk in here. Yeah he's her father, but also the reason she's acting this way.

"That shouldn't be too hard.." he says. I haven't seen Steve yet, so hopefully he stays away.

"Okay… before she makes herself sick, I'm gonna check on her." I don't want her to end up choking on her own tears and throwing up.

"Okay…" he says and walks out of the office, glancing at Lauren before he does.

* * *

><p><strong>*Looks around* Hello? Anybody here? Heloooo? No, seriously! Please review if somebody is reading this! As far as I know, there's only <em>one<em> person reading this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Make it or break it/Glee crossover

**WILL SCHUESTER'S APARTMENT  
><strong>**LIMA, OHIO**

_Will's POV_

April finally hangs up the phone. Hopefully Summer is taking care of Lauren. "was that Lauren sweetie?" I ask, hopefully she'll talk about this.

"Yeah…" she sadly says. Something's not right with the way Steve's treating her.

"How is she?"

April starts crying. "I need to get to Boulder"

I know she's really upset about this situation, but there's not much that we can do about it right now. I hug her, "I wish you could. I'd be betting you on the next flight if it weren't for the restraining order…"

She's quiet, and just cries and leans into me. I gently rub her back, "shhh, it'll be okay."

"Maybe I should just take my chances with the restraining order. The Olympics are next year and I can't be there…" she says, still crying. She's not really thinking logically right now. I'm sure there's someone there that can help with this.

"honey, I know that's a once in a lifetime thing for her. let's see if we can get the restraining order lifted…" I say, hopefully there's some way we can fix this.

"Okay…" April replies, still crying.

"then you can be with her longer." I explain, if we get the restraining order lifted, they can be together without having to worry about anything.

"Okay…" she says again, but it comes out more of a whimper.

"What else did she say?" I ask, I'm not sure how willing Lauren is to talk if April hates it.

"mostly she just cried about how much she wanted me to be there…" she says, and more tears come. I know it's really hurting her right now that she can't be there to comfort her daughter.

I gently rub her back, trying to calm her. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna get to see her"

"I can't just sit around and wait till she's eighteen!" she nearly screams.

"that's not what I meant. We're gonna call Summer, and see what she can do about the restraining order." I explain, hopefully we can work something out so April can see Lauren.

"okay.." she says, taking a deep breath.

I keep rubbing her back, "I know you hate this honey…" I say to her, and she just nods with her head buried in my chest.

"I just wanna be there for her" she whimpers. I can tell it's killing her that she's not with her daughter right now. Especially when all she wants is to see her mother.

"I know, it's gonna happen sweetie…" I say, trying to calm her.

She just clings to me, that's what she's always done when she's really upset or doesn't feel good.

I wrap her in a hug, "shh, don't worry sweetie, we're gonna fix this…"

She hugs me and doesn't seem to want to let go. I gently rub her back and she starts to relax into me, "it's gonna be okay, I promise" I reassure her. I just hope Summer can figure out a way to get April to Colorado, I have a feeling I might have to go with her.

"I have to get to Boulder" she whimpers. I know she really wants to be with her daughter right now.

"I know honey, you will. Lauren's gonna be okay.. I'm sure Summer is gonna take care of her" I calmly tell her. from what it sounds like to me, Summer has been trying to help Lauren since April's not there.

"I know.." she mumbles, with her face buried in my shirt.

I just hold her until she starts to relax and her tears finally stop. I just hope we hear from Summer soon. It'll make April really happy if she can go see Lauren. And I know Lauren will be excited too. I think it would be the best thing for the both of them.

**THE ROCK  
><strong>**BOULDER, COLORADO**

_Summer's POV_

Lauren throws the phone down on the couch, grabs a pillow and buries her head into it, sobbing. She hasn't talked to her mother in sixteen years, she probably doesn't remember her.

"mommy…" she cries into the pillow when I sit down next to her.

"Lauren.." I calmly say, wrapping my arm around her.

"I just want my mommy…" she whimpers. I dated Steve, and I had no idea how bad this really was. Her mom is halfway across the country and Lauren doesn't even know why.

"I know you do.." I say, rubbing her back.

She just cries, "it's all his fault!"

Dad's a lawyer, maybe he can find something in the restraining order that we can get Steve on. It just doesn't sound right to me.

"I know, I'm going to get the restraining order lifted" I tell her. I don't even know if he can actually do it, but she needs to see April.

"H.. how?" she says, trying to make herself stop crying.

"my dad's a lawyer.." I explain, I'm calling him as soon as I get home.

"Okay.. I just wanna see my mommy…" she whimpers.

"I know, I'm going to help you however I can…" I tell her.

"kay, what are we gonna tell him?" she asks, sounding scared.

"Nothing right now" I say, knowing if Steve finds out she's never going to see April.

"she was supposed to come to nationals, SHE WANTED TO!" Lauren cries. The only thing she wanted was for her mom to watch her compete. Even the little girls want their moms at competitions, but she's never had that.

"I know, I have an idea"

"Really?" she asks.

"Steve is going out of town next week, I could get her a flight here to see you while he's gone"

It surprises me that he tells me he's going away but doesn't say a word about who's going to take care of Lauren. I guess he thinks that she can take care of herself for a week.

"Seriously!" she says, looking up at me.

"yeah" hopefully it'll work, she really needs to see her mom.

"then we could get her to talk to your dad, and convince him she's not a bad influence!" she excitedly says.

"Lauren, I don't know if she can convince him" I want her to know that it's not as easy as she thinks. We can't have April here when Steve gets back or he could do something bad to them.

"we have to try! I need my mommy…" I can't really say no to her right now, she does need to be around her mother.

"I know. For now I'm going to try to get the restraining order lifted"

"Kay… does Sasha know?" she asks. Lately it seems like he's been more of a father to her than Steve. She hasn't talked much about how things are going at home and has been really stubborn with some of the other coaches.

"yes, Sasha knows" I tell her. he needs to know what the situation is with her family.

She sighs, "okay. As long as dad doesn't find out. I really want her to come next week…"

I do to, I think it would help so much if she came. "okay, I'll work on getting her the plane ticket here.."

"kay.. I guess I need to go back out there…" she says, glancing out the office window.

"yeah, I think they're going to notice you're gone"

"they can't know either. This has to stay secret, or he'll get her arrested" she says, making sure he's not nearby.

"I know. I'm going to keep this as quiet as possible, I promise" I reassure her. the only other person that knows right now is Sasha. It's better for Lauren if he does know.

"kay.." she says, hugging me.

"I'm going to help you in every way I can with this" I say. This has to work out, or she'll be really upset, and probably won't trust anybody anymore.

"mmk.." she mumbles. I've finally gotten her to stop crying and she's calmed down. I'm not sure if it's enough for her to go back into the gym and really focus, but Sasha said he'd let her take it easy.

She gets up to leave and I text dad telling him I was gonna call him when I got home, just to make sure he wasn't gonna be busy. I have a feeling this is gonna turn into some big drama once April gets here.

**A/N: please review! We really wanna know how we're doing and what your ideas and opinions are. We also want to know if anyone else is reading this. **


	7. Chapter 7

Make it or break it/Glee crossover

**THE ROCK OFFICE  
><strong>**BOULDER, COLORADO**

_Summer's POV_

I finally get Lauren back into the gym and she's trying really hard to work on her routines, but I can tell the coaches are having a hard time getting her to cooperate.

I call April back because I need to let her know what's going on with Steve.

"hey April.." I say to her.

"hey" she says, she still sounds upset from the phone call with Lauren earlier. But that's understandable.

"I've got good news.." I tell her, hopefully this will cheer her up.

"Really? What?" she asks.

"Steve's gonna be out of town for a week, and I can get you a plane ticket to Boulder.." I explain.

"You can?" she asks, I can tell it's already made her happier.

"yeah, you've gotta keep it really quiet though. Only you, me and Lauren know" I tell her. This is a huge risk, I haven't even called dad yet. If Steve finds out I'm really worried he's gonna hurt them. It's a good thing I'm paying for this.

"Okay" she says. I know she wants to make things work so she can be with Lauren because it's what they both want.

"It's hard for Lauren right now, I know she's really excited. I'm gonna get you to talk to my dad, he's a lawyer and we're gonna try to get the restraining order lifted" I explain. I hope this works, Lauren will be really upset if we can't.

"Thanks…" she says. I think she's a little freaked out about coming, I know her past is a little sketchy, so she may be worried about what we're gonna think. But I know she's really trying to be here for Lauren.

"No problem, this has really upset Lauren a lot lately, and I think it's time something gets done" I tell her, I'm not really sure how I missed the way Steve treated her.

"Yeah… Steve won't listen to me" she says. I'm not surprised, he basically cut off all communication with her. I can't really figure out why.

"He won't listen to anyone. It's the only thing she's really asked him for…" I say to her.

She just sighs. I think she's tried before to come see Lauren but Steve just won't let her. I hate seeing Lauren so upset when she doesn't get what she wants. As long as I've been here the only thing she asked him for on her birthday was to see April. And when she didn't get to she was really upset. I would try to comfort her but it didn't really help at all.

"don't worry about it too much… he leaves on Tuesday" I explain.

"Okay… how does a real mom look?" she quietly asks. Something tells me she never had a good family growing up and never had support from her parents like she should have.

I can't help but giggle, she's trying so hard to make things right. But that's a good thing, she knows Lauren needs her here and she's doing everything she can to be here.

"Whatever you do, don't come looking like you just came from a club… then it'll be really hard to convince anybody" I explain to her.

"Okay…" she says. I have a feeling if things do work out she's gonna need a lot of help with Lauren. I have this gut feeling she's either been abused or neglected at some point in her life.

"It'll be fine.." I reassure her. I'll do whatever it takes to help her with this. Plane tickets aren't cheap, maybe dad can help me get it.

"okay…" she says again. She sounds skeptical, but I can understand why. She's about to fly halfway across the country for a few days to see her daughter that probably doesn't even remember her. if I remember right she left before Lauren could even say mommy.

"I'll talk to you later okay…" I say to her.

"alright.. bye Summer…" she says, hanging up.

***gLee!***

**WILL SCHUESTER'S APARTMENT  
><strong>**LIMA, OHIO**

_Will's POV_

April gets off the phone with Summer and comes into the bedroom, "Will! I need to borrow your credit card" It's almost never a good thing when she asks for my credit card. She really likes to go shopping and just doesn't have enough money to go on her own.

"What are you doing with my credit card?" I ask, I may have to get mom to go with her since she's upset and if she goes shopping upset it's never a good thing.

"I need to look like a real mom for the lawyer so I'm not considered a bad influence" she says. It's good that she's going to Boulder but I'm really worried.

I sigh, "when are you going to Boulder?"

"next week. Steve is going out of town!" she excitedly says. I know Lauren is probably happy, April really wants to go see her. And actually has the opportunity to. I really hope Steve doesn't find out that she saw Lauren.

I gently squeeze her shoulder, "alright fine. I know how much you wanna make this work"

"Thanks… they wouldn't listen to me any more wearing this than if I were drunk…" she says.

I'm glad she's starting to understand what she needs to do to really make this work. I wish we could have done this sooner but it was really hard to get her sober. The beginning was really rough for her, she would get really sick and had really bad withdrawal.

"yeah, just don't go too crazy okay..." I remind her. I'm definitely calling mom and getting her to take April.

"okay" she says.

I'm gonna wait to give her my credit card until I talk to mom. And I know mom will buy her a few things too. She would take April shopping for every month she stayed sober.

_Debbie Schuester's POV_

Will called me and told me what happened with April and I agreed.. I want her to see her daughter and if she can make things right, it'll be better for the both of them.

I get to Will's place and April is sitting on the couch waiting on me. "hey…" she quietly says. She's still so shy and won't say much at all. I can tell she's happier though, she's smiling a little and looks like she's really trying to pull herself together.

When we get in the car she looks at me, "I've never been a mom before… what if she doesn't like me?"

"it sounds like she's really excited to finally meet you. I think it'll be okay. Just be patient and listen to what she has to say, that'll help her see that you want to be with her as much as she wants you.." I tell her.

Lauren is gonna have so much she wants to tell April because she hasn't been there. I'm a little concerned about how this man is treating Lauren, but I'm not gonna say anything yet.

"mmk.. not very many people like me…" she says. I can tell she's scared about going halfway across the country alone. The last time that happened it ended badly.

"I think the people at Lauren's gym do, they want you to come see her now that you have the chance. That shows something, they do care about her." I explain.

"I just hope this works.." she says, I can hear the anxiousness and uncertainty in her voice.

I squeeze her shoulder, "everything is gonna be okay" I know they're gonna make sure she's safe while she's there.

She just nods. She's always gotten really quiet when she's scared or upset. It's just the way it is. I hope being around Lauren will break her out of her shell and she will be more willing to talk and make some friends while she's there.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. We've been insanely busy and have had a hard time keeping up with our writing. Really the only excuse we have is school, and laziness. Hopefully we can keep the updates coming faster, there's some GREAT stuff planned for this story. Please, please let us know if you're reading and interested in this. We've spent a lot of time working on plot ideas. **


	8. Chapter 8

**THE ROCK**

**BOULDER, COLORADO**

_Kim __Keeler__'__s __POV_

I notice Summer walk in the gym with a small blond woman who looks really similar to her and Lauren, but I've never seen her before. I notice Sasha standing in a corner by the office, "who's that with Summer?" I ask.

"Lauren's mom" he answers, glancing across at the gymnast working on the floor.

"really?" I thought Lauren's mom had disappeared when she was really little.

"yeah, Summer's dad is going to try to lift the restraining order." He says.

"there's a restraining order?" I ask. I didn't know things ended ugly. I knew Lauren has been begging to see her mom and has been told no so many times.

He sighs, "yeah. She's not supposed to be able to see Lauren until she's eighteen"

"that's insane" I tell him. there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the woman right now. but I've only gotten a glimpse of her.

"I know. Lauren has been begging Steve to see her, so since he's out of town this week Summer was able to get her here without him knowing" he explains.

"wow. They always just said she never contacted them" I say, ever since Lauren was little I just had a feeling something wasn't right. But I just didn't want to start drama.

"yeah. Just try not to tell too many people, we're trying to keep this as quiet as possible. And she's gonna need all the support she's gonna get to make this work" he tells me. I'm sure her mom is here alone and needs a friend.

"alright. Should I try talking to her?" I ask.

"that might be a good idea. She needs to know we're on her side with this" he tells me.

"so what really happened?" he probably knows the whole story, Summer probably explained it to him.

"well, apparently Steve kicked her out after Lauren was born because she was addicted to drugs and alcohol." He tells me. Well that's great.

"oh geez.." this could be a good thing, or it could be bad. We'll just have to wait and see.

"but she's been sober for two years, she's been trying really hard to come see Lauren" he explains.

That's reassuring, at least I know she's cleaned herself up and wants this. "that's good to know"

"she was supposed to come to nationals, but Steve threatened her not to"

"what did he say about that? this just sounds crazy…" I ask. I have a feeling there's going to be some ugly court drama coming.

"I'm not too sure. But whatever it was, it scared her enough to where she didn't come" he says.

"god Lauren's her daughter, she should be able to see her" I say. If I wasn't able to see Payson I think I'd go crazy.

"I know. Hopefully we can work something out so April can stay here. She hasn't seen Lauren since she was a baby" he tells me.

"really?" I didn't think it'd been that long.

"Yeah. Lauren is really excited about this, I just hope Steve doesn't find out and make things difficult" he says.

"he will if he finds out. You can't change his mind when on anything when he thinks one way" I say, he's so closed minded that he isn't willing to hear other people's sides of the story.

"that's what worries me. I don't want him to hurt April or Lauren" he says. I don't really know anything about Lauren's relationship with him, but from what I've just heard it doesn't seem very healthy.

"what do you think he would do?" now I'm worried about both of them.

"I don't know. Maybe you could talk to April and see if she'll say anything about how their relationship was" he tells me.

"doesn't sound like it was very good at all…" I reply, glancing over at April again, she looks so nervous right now.

"you're probably right. Just let me know if she says anything. I want to make sure she stays safe if she's still here when he comes back" he tells me.

I nod and walk up to her and she gives me a small smile. I can tell she's been watching Lauren work with Sasha on the beam. Summer's just walked up to them and Lauren struggles a little to finish her routine because she probably knows why Summer just came by them.

"Hey April…" I smile.

"hey…" she quietly says.

"everything okay?" I ask her, I know she's got to be nervous.

"not really.." she mumbles.

"wanna talk about it?"

"what does a real mom look like?" she hesitantly asks me. from this, I can tell her past probably hasn't been very good at all. And whatever Steve has done to her has probably made things worse.

"you look fine. Lauren's gonna be excited to see you, I don't think it'll matter to her what you're wearing" I can tell she's worrying too much already.

"I just don't wanna do something wrong…" she quietly says.

"what makes you think that you will?" I ask her.

She's quiet as she stares out the window at Sasha, Lauren and Summer.

"I'm gonna help you with this, you've just gotta talk to me.." I reassure her. I want her to know that we're on her side and that she can come to us if she needs to.

"I don't know what it's like to have a family…" she sadly says. She must've missed out on so many things when she was younger.

"it'll be okay. just try not to worry about it so much.." I reassure her. Lauren will be happy just because she gets to see her mother.

April is quiet as she glances out the window, Summer and Sasha are bringing her into the office. So I'm sure Summer will be here soon to get April.

"would it help if I took you shopping?" I ask her.

"yeah.." she quietly agrees.

"it'll be fine. I want to help make this work for Lauren." I tell her. It's starting to show that she's never really had anybody care about her.

"really?" she skeptically asks.

"yeah, I know she's been wanting to see you. She's been really happy these past few days" I tell her.

"she has?" This whole ordeal with Steve has really messed with April and I really want to find out why he had to do this to her.

"for as long as I can remember, she's been begging to see you. And now that Summer was able to get you here, she's been a lot happier"

Summer has noticed how distracted and stubborn Lauren has been acting these past few weeks since nationals and finally was able to figure out why. It's a good thing because I didn't want her to do anything that would hurt her career.

April doesn't say anything and anxiously looks out the window and watches Kaylie do her floor routine.

"it'll be fine, just try to calm down a little.." I say to her.

"I can't…" she nervously says.

"why not?"

"I just can't relax" it's becoming more noticeable that she can't handle nerves very well.

I squeeze her shoulder, "just take some deep breaths"

She hesitantly takes some deep breaths and the door to the parents viewing area opens and Summer walks up to us.

"hey April…" she calmly says.

"hey…" April nervously replies.

"are you ready to see her?" she asks, smiling.

"just relax, it'll be fine.." she reassures her.

"mmk.." April mumbles. Starting to walk towards Summer.

Summer gently squeezes her shoulder, "we're gonna be in the office, hardly anyone knows about this"

April just nods as they walk out of the room and up the stairs to the office. I can see how nervous she is, and that she's struggling to calm herself down.

**A/N: I know it's been WAY too long since this has been updated. We lost part of the convos and had to redo them again. I've finally found time to finish this and we should get this story moving soon, since Christmas break is getting closer. PLEASE PLEASE review and let us know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**YES! LOGGED IN! AND FINISHED!  
><strong>

**Yay, we're starting to update again! Well here's that long awaited moment that took like eight chapters to get to–Lauren finally meets April! I wasn't totally sure how to write this very well since I have experienced like nothing like this kinda thing, nor do I have kids so this is my best shot… sorry if it sucks… oh well…**

**Enjoy, mi amigos!**

* * *

><p>THE ROCK<br>BOULDER, COLORADO

_Lauren's POV_

Summer came and got me from working on the beam with Sasha and has pulled me into the office. She said that mom was here. It's been forever since I've seen her and I really don't know what she looks like. Do I look like her? Cuz I kinda don't look like dad at all. What's really weird is lately I've noticed Summer and I look a lot alike.

Summer walks in the room with her, all I really know is her name is April. She has blond hair like me and Summer and is really little.

"MOMMY!" I scream, jumping up to hug her. she hugs me tight but doesn't say anything.

"Finally… am I dreaming mommy?" I ask, waiting for someone to pinch me and for me to wake up in bed, alone and she be gone.

"No sweetheart…" she says. Every time I would dream that mom came I ALWAYS woke up and went downstairs, disappointed that she wasn't there.

"Don't leave me again…" I say, hoping that stupid nightmare doesn't come true.

"I'm not going to, sweetie." She calmly says, looking at me, smiling.

"He's gonna be so mad if he finds out…" I mumble. I don't wanna get hurt, and I don't want her to either.

"Honey, Summer is working on getting the restraining order lifted…" she says. Right, like that'll happen. Dad is so stubborn when it comes to changing his mind. He won't listen to anybody when he thinks he's right.

"Kay… it HAS to work. I need my mommy…" I tell her. She just squeezes my shoulder and smiles.

I dunno why, but I feel hot tears threatening to spill over. No, I can't cry. I just can't. "I've missed you mommy…" I mumble, and sure enough, I'm crying like a baby.

"I've missed you too honey…" she says, giving me a tissue from the box on desk.

"I wish he'd just believe you." I quietly say. I don't understand why dad won't believe her when she says she's sober. She looks pretty normal right now, she doesn't sound drunk, she's dressed like all the other moms are, well, minus Ms. Kmetko, and has her hair and makeup done.

"So do I sweetheart…" she says, sitting next to me on the couch.

"He's kept the only thing I ever wanted away from me… when do you meet with Summer's dad?" I ask her, I want to get this done as soon as possible before dad comes back, that way he can't send her away again and he won't hurt me. I dunno why all of a sudden I'm so scared of him.

"Tomorrow morning" she says, glancing at Summer.

"Kay… I have to be here until I think six…" I tell her. I just wish Sasha would let me go early since she's here. I don't ever remember seeing her when I was little. Dad said she left before I could talk.

"Okay…" she says.

"I guess you can stay here with Summer." I tell her, I really should go back to the beam, I need to make it perfect.

"Alright" she says. but for some reason I just can't make myself leave the office. I don't want her to disappear and be gone when I come back.

"I can't believe you're here mommy…" I say, looking at her.

"I can't believe it either honey" she replies, brushing the bangs from my face.

I hug her, "It sucks sometimes cuz I can't even call you…" It really does. Sometimes there are things I don't wanna talk to dad about and I don't feel like calling Summer. Even though Summer's said she'll listen if I wanna talk, I just want my mom.

"I know honey…" mom says, rubbing my back.

"I need to go back out there…" I tell her, again. but can't make myself get up.

"Okay…" she smiles, but I think she can tell I don't wanna get up.

I just hug her, afraid if I let go, or blink, or even stand up she's gonna disappear and I'm gonna wake up.

She hugs me back, and gently rubs my back.

"I just want my mommy…" I mumble, fighting back the tears that came earlier when I didn't want them to.

She keeps rubbing my back, as I try to hold back these stupid tears.

"Don't leave…" I quietly say, not really sure if she heard me.

"Sweetheart…" she calmly says. crap. She did hear me.

I'm crying now, "I don't wanna leave…"

"Honey I wanna see your gymnastics…" she says to me, I knew she would. She's never seen me compete, or even practice for that matter.

I just whimper, maybe she'll let me stay with her. "Okay… fine…"

She rubs my back, I guess she's trying to get me to calm down. I lean into her and I can see Sasha coming up the stairs into the office.

"Lauren…" he says, smiling at me, and mom.

I just lean into mom, please let me stay. I don't wanna lose her again. She starts rubbing my shoulder, I think she can tell I'm kinda scared.

"Ready to work out some more?" he asks, no, he's gonna take me away from her. I can't do this.

I wrap my arms around mom, I'm too scared to leave right now. "Mommy…"

"Honey go practice…" she says.

I just sigh, it's not fair, I'm gonna lose her. "Fine…"

"It's okay Lauren, she can stay" Sasha says. Why? If dad were here he'd make her leave, and I'd never get to see her again.

"Alright fine…" I say, pouting. This isn't fair. I don't wanna leave her.

"I'll be right in here sweetie" She says, smiling at me, and Sasha.

"Kay…" I mumble, looking back at her as Sasha leads me out of the office.

_April's POV_

As Lauren's coach walks out of the office, I can't help but stare at the man. He's strong and muscular, with a build kinda like Will's… I really like it.

"What do you think?" Summer asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Don't think I didn't see you looking at Sasha…" Summer smiles, and I'm pretty sure she knows what I was thinking.

"_THAT_ is their _coach?_" I ask her, still probably looking stunned. Maybe I should've done gymnastics if all the guys look like him…

"Yeah, exactly what I thought when I first started working here."

"Wow…" Jeez, I just got to Boulder and I've already decided that my daughter's coach is the hottest thing that moves in my proximity.

"I know. He can be a jerk sometimes though," Summer tells me, and she looks a little annoyed for a minute, but that goes as quickly as it comes.

"Like when?" I ask.

"Depends, doesn't happen very often though…"

"I don't think he could be any worse than some guys I've gotten stuck with," I tell Summer, thinking about Steve and what he did to me the whole time I was with him…

"Probably not, I wish Steve didn't have to do this…"

"I know…" I can't stop thinking about how things would've gone if he hadn't made me leave, or just left me alone with Lauren… I can't even think about what would've happened if things went that way either…

"Hopefully this works. I'm just worried about Steve's reaction though," Summer says, looking a little bit nervous.

"He's gonna kill me…" I say, and I can just see him doing it too… he'd be mad enough to.

"He won't," Summer says, "My dad won't let him…"

"I hope not… tryin' to remember why the heck I was with him…" I actually wasn't… I'm not telling Summer about that, though. Nobody knows and I don't think I'm ready for anyone to know everything that happened…

"I'm not really sure if that's gonna matter now, but the big thing is the fact that he's keeping Lauren from you…"

"Yeah… oh and I was lonely," I tell Summer. This part is true, since he found me when I was alone.

"What really happened with all that?" Summer asks, "He won't say…"

"Some other guy dumped me in Boulder so I was crying and alone and probably a little drunk when Steve found me…" I explain, trying not to say much more. I don't think anyone should know about everything yet, I just don't think I can tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! Please, REVIEW! We still don't even know who the heck is reading this (except one particular person, shout out to Santana98!) but I have a fair amount of hits… JUST TELL ME IF YOU'RE READING FOR GOODNESS SAKE! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! JUST PUSH THAT LITTLE BOX WITH THE SPEECH BUBBLE INSIDE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE THAT SAYS REVIEW AND TYPE SOMETHING! At this point, I don't care what the review says! Just tell me what we're doing right or wrong!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: LOOK! An update! Ahh I can't believe MIOBI is over. But I just thought you guys would like a chapter! Let us know if any of y'all are out there by reviewing/alerting etc.. **

**THE ROCK  
><strong>**BOULDER, COLORADO**

_Lauren's POV_

After practice I go back in the office and mom is still sitting there with Summer. She smiles at me, "hey honey"

"can you stay with me tonight?" I ask her, I'm tired of being by myself sometimes and I wanna spend time with her.

"I don't know sweetheart…" she says, maybe she's worried about dad finding out, if he does I don't think things will be so easy.

I know I probably look like one of the little tumble tots when I pout but sometimes it helps, "I don't wanna be by myself"

"I know honey" she says, still smiling.

"I don't care, I just wanna be with you…" I tell her, trying to get ether her or Summer to agree.

Summer smiles, "Lauren, you can come stay with us at my place if you want to" I knew she would give in, she's the one that wanted me to be with mom in the first place.

"fine" I reply, I'm not gonna argue with her if she's gonna let me be with mom, it's what I wanted anyways.

Mom just squeezes my shoulder and I lean into her. "I just wanna stay with mommy…" I mumble.

"it's okay Lauren, you can" Summer says, smiling at me. Ugh, she heard me. she wasn't supposed to.

Mom rubs my back and smiles. "mommy can you tell the lawyer I really want you to stay?" I would tell him myself but I can't be there, and he needs to know I want mom around and the only way for that to happen is if they lift the restraining order.

"okay sweetie" she says, squeezing my shoulder again.

_April's POV_

We're finally at Summer's and Lauren is finally beginning to relax. I'm sitting next to her on the couch with her head in my lap as she's falling asleep. I sit there combing my fingers through her hair, just happy to be with her. It's been so long since I've seen her… last time we were together she was actually still a baby. People probably wonder why I just didn't take her with me when I left, but I just couldn't. For so many reasons… it still doesn't mean I don't regret it. Lauren snuggles up to me.

"Mommy…" she says as I wrap my arms around her. She leans onto me and yawns.

"Sweetheart you should get to bed…" I say, still combing my fingers through her hair.

She clings onto me tighter. "But mommy…"

"Honey, I don't want ya sleepin on the couch," I tell her, giving her a little hug.

"Don't leave me…" she begs, looking back up at me.

"I won't," I promise her, forcing a small smile. She just snuggles closer to me again and starts falling asleep while I wrap my arms around her again and hold her close. I've missed being around her so much, and I don't know what I'd do if I had to go again.

"I want mommy to stay…" Lauren says sleepily. She yawns. "Mommy…" she just says again as I continue rubbing her back. She shifts herself again and rests her head on my shoulder as I start stroking her hair. It's just the same color blond as mine is. She actually looks a lot like me, blond hair and tan skin, not very tall. I wonder if she's got a voice…

"Stay with me…" she says.

"Alright…" I say, not sure what else I can say.

She clings to me tighter. "I love you mommy…"

"I love you too sweetheart," I tell her as she's still cuddled up to me.

Lauren yawns. "I'm tired…" she says.

"Get to bed sweetie."

"Stay with me," she says, clinging to me tight.

"I will, honey…" I tell her. I know she must really want me around now, with her all the time. It's been over ten years since I've been with her and I know she really misses me. She's wanted me for years but Steve made sure to keep me away. Even know though I have the guts to yell back at him when he's angry I'm still afraid of him. I don't think I'll ever stop being afraid of him, but I have to be brave and stick around for Lauren. I don't want to leave her again and I definitely don't plan to.

Lauren just snuggles into me and yawns as I rub her shoulder. Pretty soon after she's asleep and I'm sitting there, stroking her hair and thinking about how this all happened to me. How I ended up with Lauren and in Boulder, Colorado. None of this was planned. I was dumped in Boulder after having a fight with my boyfriend. We were driving our way up to LA to see how we'd make it in Hollywood. After that fight he decided he didn't want me with him anymore and dropped me off in Colorado since that's just where we happened to be. I spent that night getting drunk. I just wanted to forget it all. I wandered around on the streets until Steve spotted me. I actually thought he was nice at first. I was drunk and had nowhere to go so going to some guy's place to stay didn't seem too bad.

Then he started getting mad all the time, usually he was drunk. I always could smell the alcohol on his breath. He would beat me until I was battered and bruised and just leave me there. He had sex with me countless times. Even when I said no he still wanted to, so I'd just do it. What choice did I have? If I refused I'd get another beating. I'm not very big so I had no chance fighting back. I'm too small and even though Steve isn't a very big man, he's still a lot bigger than me. It was pretty easy for him to beat me up in a few minutes. I've had plenty of broken bones in the time I was there. It just got worse when I was pregnant with Lauren.

_Flashback_

_Steve's drunk again… he's always drunk now. I can always smell the alcohol on his breath when he comes in, which just makes me more nauseous. Of course he can't know that. Steve always wants to have sex when he comes home but lately I've been making excuses for why to say no. I've been saying that I'm tired and that I just don't wanna do anything. I just don't wanna get hurt more…_

"_April…" Steve says as he comes through the door. He's really drunk tonight…_

"_Hey Steve… I say meekly, trying not to look at him. _

"_Why have you been layin around so much?" Steve demands, looking annoyed. "Lazy…"_

"_I'm not lazy…" I say quietly. _

_'"You haven't wanted to do anything with me for weeks. You're lazy."_

_I just look at the floor. Usually I just do what he wants. When he wants sex, I give it to him. Anything he'll tell me to do, I do it. Lately I haven't been giving him any sex though. I'm afraid he'll see my baby bump. It's showing a lot more lately and I'm terrified of what he'll do when he realizes it's there. _

"_What's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing…" I say quietly, looking up at him for a second. _

"_Then you're doing something with me tonight, you don't have a choice," he tells me, stepping closer to where I'm sitting. _

_I just look at the floor. "Okay," I say. At this point I think I should just keep agreeing with him. It's usually what can keep me safe._

_He yanks me up and I can see his eyes go across my stomach. It's a lot easier to see it now. I was really hoping I was wrong when I first noticed it, but pretty soon after that I knew I was pregnant and just kept hoping Steve wouldn't notice. I just kept making up reasons for it and hoping he'd believe them. I'm at the point where it's getting pretty obvious that it's a baby bump so I've just been trying to avoid sex altogether, which isn't really working either. _

"_You're getting fat," he says, glaring down at me. _

"_Sorry…" I say, looking back at the floor. "I'll eat less this week."_

"_Good. You won't eat at all," he tells me._

"_Okay…"_

"_That better not be a baby bump," Steve warns, still glaring at me. I know that at this point I can't win either way. If I lie he'll know and beat me, but if I don't he'll still be pissed. _

"_It's not a baby bump," I tell him, looking at the floor. _

_"Look at me and tell me that," Steve orders. "Don't lie."_

_This time I look straight at him in his icy blue eyes, cloudy from the alcohol. ""It isn't a baby bump," I say again, my voice shaking a little. _

"_You'll be sorry if that's a lie," he says. I'm lost for words and look at the floor. I'm pretty sure he knows he's caught me. He slaps me across the face and I fall to the floor. All I can remember is the pain while he continues beating me. All I can do is let out a small whimper. _

"_Just shut up. If that's a baby bump get rid of it," he says. _

"_I can't…" I whimper and he just begins hurting me again. _

_I know it would probably be best if I did get rid of it, I'd be safer and there wouldn't be any baby to be hurt as much as me, but I can't. If I asked him for money he'd be more mad. No matter what I do I'm gonna get hurt. There's no way to win with Steve…_

Before I know it, it's morning. I've been up all night with Lauren in my arms, and I didn't even notice. I've been lost in my thoughts too long. I look down at Lauren who's still comfortably snuggled up to my body. She's deep in sleep but she probably should get ready to go back to the gym, or at least get into a real bed since I have no idea what time it is.

I gently squeeze her shoulder. "Sweetheart…"

She just lets out a small whimper. "Mommy…"

I just squeeze her shoulder again, a little bit harder. "Wake up, honey…"

"It's already morning?" She asks.

"Yeah, sweetie," I say, shifting her so she's more upright.

"Ugh, fine…" she mutters, "II really don't wanna get up."

"I know…" I say, rubbing he shoulder.

"Maybe the restraining order will be lifted today…" Lauren says, beginning to wake up a little more.

"I hope so…" I say.

She just hugs me. "I don't wanna get up."

"I could get the restrainign order lifted today, sweetie…" I tell her, hugging her back.

"Fine, mommy…" she just says.

**A/N: hope you guys like this. We wanna know if anybody's reading! Please review, we know it's been forever since we've updated but we're gonna try to be more consistent. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally! The next update of All I Ever Wanted. Sorry it took forever, long story…**

* * *

><p><em>Adam Van Horne's POV<br>_Summer had called me and told me about one of the girl's moms who needed a restraining order lifted. While I was reading the restraining order it was very vague and really didn't have much reasoning behind it. I hope we can do something to sort this out. The woman comes in my office and she's this tiny blond wearing a blue dress with some heels. She looks absolutely terrified, but it doesn't really surprise me.

I smile at her, "Hi April."

"Hi…" she mumbles, sitting in one of my leather chairs on the other side of my desk.

"What's been goin on?" I ask, I have a feeling there's things that have not been told about the reasoning behind this restraining order.

"There's a restraining order…" she says, she hasn't really made eye contact and she's starting to fidget.

"Are you wanting to get it lifted?" I ask her, even though I know she does I just have to ask.

"Yeah," she says, sighing.

"Why is there a restraining order?" I ask her, it sounds a little out there.

"I dunno," She mumbles, I'm a little worried about her, she still hasn't made eye contact yet so something bad happened.

"Who started the restraining order?"

"…my ex" She replies, it could possibly be the girl's father.

I sigh, "I've pulled up a copy, it says you can't see your daughter… can you think of a reason why?"

"He hates me," she mumbles, barely above a whisper.

"There's some pretty crazy stuff on here as to why you can't see her, I doubt some of this is even true," I say, it basically says the same thing in different words.

"What does it even say?" she asks, she must not even know the grounds for this order.

I sigh, "All it says is that you can't see Lauren because you didn't want her, and you can't contact her until she's eighteen."

She just lets out a heavy sigh and I know it just kills her that she can't see her daughter.

"What's been goin on that you want this changed?" I ask, I'm actually very curious as to what suddenly prompted this change.

"She wanted me here," April says fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"This does say something about you had a problem with drinking and drugs… is that still an issue?" I ask, that concerns me though, I just don't want her to still be dealing with that.

"No, I've been sober for a while now," she quietly says.

"That's good. I think it's a little strange for this restraining order to even be here… but can you tell me where you were before this?" I ask, I don't really know how this order got passed, I'm going to have a talk with the lawyer and the DA who let this happen.

"Ohio," she shyly replies, she looks like she wants to run far away.

"Do you have family or friends up there?" I ask, a little curious as to why she chose to go to Ohio.

"Not really… Lauren is all I have" she replies, but I can tell there's a little something she's hiding, but I'm not sure exactly what it is.

I sigh, "I'm gonna talk to the judge and see what they can do about this, I'm sure there's something in here that can be used as a reason to get rid of this."

She looks completely terrified when I say this, she probably thinks she'll have to be there when I meet with the judge and the other lawyer. "You don't have to be there when I talk to the judge, I'll give you a call when I find out what they say."

"Mmk…" she mumbles, hiding a yawn.

"I think you should try to take a nap when you go back to Summer's, you're lookin exhausted," I'm glad she's with Summer, she just seems like she'd be completely terrified if she were alone.

"I've tried sleeping. I haven't been able to sleep for a few days," she tells me, still not looking at me.

"What's keepin ya up?" I ask, now I'm really concerned about her.

"I've always been like that," she tells me.

"I'm sure there's a reason behind it."

"I don't like talking about it," she quietly replies, ah, I knew there was something else but it obviously terrifies her.

She's quiet so I don't force her to say much more, "I won't make you, but you really do need to try to at least rest."

"I can't," she mumbles.

"Maybe you can talk to your doctor and see if there's some kinda medicine that'll help you." I think maybe they could help her figure out what's wrong, or it may just be she's convinced herself she can't sleep.

"Okay," she quietly says, she really looks like she wants to run, I really don't blame her if she's really scared of something.

"I'm gonna work on getting this lifted, and I don't want you worryin about anything," I tell her, I want her to try to keep her mind off of this as much as possible, but I know that isn't going to happen because she looks completely nervous and is waiting for something bad to happen to her.

"You can relax, you aren't gonna be in trouble, this looks like it's not your fault," I reassure her, she probably needed to hear something along those lines, but she doesn't reply so it makes me wonder if she's ever heard something like that.

"There isn't anything else I can think of that I need to tell you, unless you wanna ask me anything," I tell her, I'm sure she'll be glad to get out of here.

"Uhm… no," she mumbles.

I give her a reassuring smile, "Alright, I'm gonna give you a call as soon as i find out what we can do about this."

"Thanks…" she says, quickly getting up to leave and doesn't look back.

_Steve's POV_  
>I get home from being on a business trip and it's the middle of the afternoon, so I know Lauren is at the gym. That's the nice thing about her being a gymnast, ninety percent of the time I know where she is. I walk in and am given a few smiles by the other parents but then a lock of blond curls catches my eye that I thought I'd never see again. This really pisses me off.<p>

"April!" I shout, she isn't supposed to be here, and she is, but I have no idea how. Lauren is in so much trouble. She sees me but pretends not to and looks back at Kim.

"what the hell were you thinking coming here?" I ask her, this is absolutely ridiculous.

"I had to see Lauren" she quietly says, she's that little mouse like girl I met a long time ago, she's so freaked out by the littlest things, it annoys the crap out of me.

"no you didn't, the restraining order is there for a reason" I remind her, she needs to realize that I'm trying to protect my daughter.

"She called me" she stutters, Kim looks a little confused but I give her a glare and she turns towards Ronnie. April looks mortified now, and she should be.

"she shouldn't have, she doesn't need you" I tell her, Lauren doesn't need her drunk, drugged up no good mother around. She didn't even finish high school.

"She does" April counters, she's trying not to show her fear and it's really funny.

"she has me, I don't think your bad influence is gonna do her any good" I tell her, if anything April's habits will distract Lauren from her goal and maybe even get her started with drinking and who knows what else.

"I'm not a bad influence!" April shouts, the last thing we need is her shouting at me and people hearing.

"last time I checked you were a druggie and a drunk, that's considered a bad influence" I remind her, she must be so high she doesn't even know who she is.

"I've been clean, Steve..." she says, that's impossible. Who in their right mind would help her get clean.

"since when?" I just have to ask, this is hysterical.

"...two years" she quietly tells me, she has to be making this up.

"I still don't want to lift that restraining order" I tell her, Lauren doesn't need her mother around, it's going to be a huge distraction for her right now.

"Just let me see Lauren" she begs, she hasn't seen her in so long Lauren doesn't even remember her.

"so you can screw her up? I don't think so" I yell at her. I end up slapping her across the face and don't even think twice about it. I don't want her screwing with Lauren's chances of winning gold.

She whimpers, "You don't even care about her"

"yeah, I do, now you just get out and don't come back to see her" I yell at her, people are staring now, and it's not long before someone tells Sasha, I don't care what others think, but they need to know that Lauren's mother isn't as good as she says she is.

"You told me to get rid of her" she sadly says, I don't see why she's so sad about this.

"but you didn't, you're just not a good influence" I tell her.

"You don't even care about her" April snaps, even though I hit her she still won't shut up, usually it makes her stop yelling at me or keeps her from talking for weeks, but I don't know why she didn't this time.

"whatever April..." This is ridiculous, I hope Lauren hasn't seen her yet. I storm out of the gym and notice Lauren's car is still here, so I have no idea if she saw that or not.

_April's POV_  
>I'm still standing in the middle of the floor, trying not to cry. One part of me is telling me to run away and never come back to Boulder, but the other half is telling me I promised Lauren I'd be there for her now. Everyone thinks I abandoned Lauren, but I didn't. I have to show everyone that by staying here and being a good mom for her.<p>

"You okay?" someone says from behind me. My first reaction is to jump and let out a small whimper which is how I used to react to Steve, but it's just Sasha. "It's okay, I think we should get you some ice."

This really needs to stop. It makes me feel pathetic and spineless… I'm a complete coward even though I don't want to. I'll just keep reminding myself that I have to be brave and stay here for Lauren.

"Mmk…" I whimper.

He gets me some ice and hands it to me. "How bad does it hurt?" he asks as I put the ice on my cheek.

"Not too much…" I lie, wincing at the cold sting I'm getting from the ice. It feels numb and like its throbbing at the same time, which means it'll probably look pretty ugly when it shows up. I gotta find some makeup…

"What'd he have to say?" Sasha asks, sighing.

"I should go…" I say, adjusting the ice again as it stings my face.

"You can stay here," Sasha says, smiling, "Lauren will want to see you."

"He thinks I'm a bad influence," I say quietly.

"Did he tell you why?"

"I have a bad past…" I'm practically whispering again and I can't figure out whether it's from fear or my stinging cheek.

He just sighs. "Lauren's pretty happy you're here, I'm not gonna make you leave."

I just keep icing my cheek.

"Wanna sit in the office for a while?" Sasha offers, "I'm gonna see if I can get Lauren to calm down."

Maybe I should just tell him… I sigh. "Can I talk to you in the office?" I ask, "Where everyone can't hear?"

"Yeah, sure."

I walk up to the office with Sasha following. I can't believe I'm gonna tell hik this. I never told anyone this before. I was always too scared to say anything, but I guess if I really wanna be braver I should start with telling people the truth.

"What's going on?" Sasha asks me as he sits at his desk.

"That wasn't the first time he hit me…" I sigh, looking at the floor. This isn't gonna be easy…

He sighs, "When has he hit you before?"

"I was with him for two years," I say, avoiding looking at him. "That's the least he's done."

"What else has he done?" Sasha asks.

I sigh. I just can't tell him. I'm still not ready to let this all come out, I never even told Will about this. Steve is the reason I started the drinking and the drugs. I just wanted to make my pain go away and that was the only way I knew how. Now that I think of it, a drink might be good for my nerves. No, I need to stop thinking like that. That's what put me in this problem to begin with…

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to," Sasha says. "How's your cheek feeling?"

"Still hurts but nothin I can't handle…" I say, adjusting my ice pack. My cheek is still stinging me but it's not as intense as when he hit me.

Finally Sasha leaves his office to go find Lauren and I go find Chloe. It seems random, but she's the one I've gotten closest to since I got here. I think it's because she hasn't really had it easy in life either and she just kinda understands how I feel around here sometimes.

"Hey," Chloe says.

"Hey…" I'm still holding the ice pack to my face and I can tell my cheek is really starting to bruise.

"What happened?" she asks, noticing the bruise.

I guess she didn't see me and Steve fighting in the gym… "Steve," I say. "Could ya help me cover this up?" I take the ice pack of my cheek and I feel another intense stinging sensation from the sudden warmth on that spot. God, it's gonna be ugly tomorrow…

Chloe sighs, "Yeah, I've got some good makeup that'll work."

"Thanks…"

"I'll show you what you can use."

"Okay…" I say, "I don'g really want anyone else to see this," I tell her.

"That makes sense," she says, "I think it's kinda crazy he hit you though." Most people would think that, but it doesn't surprise me that much.

"He did that a lot," I sigh. I think I can trust Chloe and tell her more about what happened later.

She sighs, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I don't say anything so she looks back at my bruise. "It'll heal in time, but I'm sure you probably know that though."

"Yeah, I just need to cover it until it goes away," I tell her. People are probably gonna start thinking things if I have a big ugly bruise on my cheek.

Luckily Chloe and I both know how to use makeup pretty well so we're able to find a way to cover my bruise up for the most part. It's not compeltely gone, but it's not so big and obvious anymore. It's not huge and dark, so I hope it'll be a little less noticeable. I just hope nobody else guesses how bad it really is, especially Sasha who'd probably know what bad bruises look like…

Sasha's POV  
>Lauren had run off after Steve came in and yelled at April. After making sure Steve was gone I noticed April walked off to talk to Chloe so I decided it would be best to go find Lauren. I drive around town to some of the girl's favorite places and find her sitting outside at the smoothie place, and she looks pretty upset. She's not drinking a smoothie, so I get her one, and sit down next to her<br>"Hey..."

"hey" she sighs, she doesn't sound very happy at all.

"You saw what happened?" I ask, I'm not sure what exactly caused her to run like this but I can't have Steve coming in my gym anymore if he's going to freak her out and make her want to run.

She nods, "I had to get outta there"

"April's fine now..." I tell her, I'm sure she's worried about her mother.

"mmk" She mumbles, staring at her smoothie.

"You can drink it" I reassure her.

She sighs and slowly sips the smoothie, "I didn't know what he was gonna do..."

This actually concerns me, I wonder how things are really like for her and Steve, from what I've seen their relationship isn't the greatest. I just sigh, "They got into a bit of a fight..."

"oh..." she replies, looking down.

"The restraining order should be gone soon" I reassure her, she'll probably feel better once we get her away fromSteve.

She takes another big sip of the smoothie, I'm going to have to remember that these calm her down, "mmk did he leave yet?"

"He's gone..." I reassure her, smiling.

She sighs and swirls the straw around in her smoothie, "I don't know if I wanna go back to him..."

"You won't have to. April talked to the lawyer" I tell her, I don't know if she knows that the lawyer is Summer's father yet, so I don't want to tell her right now.  
>"really?" she asks, still fiddling with the straw.<p>

"Yeah. He said it shouldn't be too hard to deal with" I reassure her.

She takes another sip of the smoothie, "mmk... I just want mom to stay"

"She will..." I can remember all the times She begged and begged to see April but Steve just shut her down and denied every request. It hurt her so much, and I'm not really sure why he had to keep the woman from her.

"mmk..." She looks a little scared, but I don't really blame her. She's probably afraid that something is going to happen that will keep April from seeing her.

"She's probably gonna take a while to get on her feet by herself but she's here for you" I tell her, April seems like she's had a hard life, and just needs some stability to get things going again. Lauren just sighs, it seems like there's something else on her mind but she may be too scared to talk.

"What else is on your mind?" I ask her, maybe she just needs a nudge to tell me about what's bugging her.

She takes a big sip of the smoothie, it seems like she's using the smoothie as an excuse not to talk, "nothin"

"Alright..." I'm not gonna pressure her right now, I don't want her to feel like she can't talk to me.

"people are gonna ask questions about why i ran out when dad came in..." she says, realizing what she'd done and is now trying to think of a cover for running off like she did.

"Well you know what happened after he got there..." I tell her, I wouldn't be to surprised if the other girls saw that.

She nods, "I just don't wanna talk about it..."

"That's fine" I tell her, smiling. She just doesn't seem like she's ready to talk about whatever's bothering her.

"I'm not just ready to yet..." she tells me, sipping the smoothie, she's definitely using it as a way to get out of talking.

"That's fine, let's just get back to the gym..." I tell her, I think she's calmed down enough that she can start working out again.

She just sighs, "mmk"

I get up and get April a smoothie, if it calmed Lauren as much as it did it might help April. I walk back over to Lauren and smile, "Let's go..."

"why'd you get another one?" she asks.

"I figured April might want one..." I tell her, smiling.

"mmk" She mumbles, she's still sipping on the end of her smoothie as she follows me to my truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, seriously. Please review this. Some feedback would be NICE!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! The next update to All I Ever Wanted. (IS there anybody reading this?)**

_Sasha's POV_

I head up to the office after finding Lauren and making sure she was okay, and April is still sitting there, icing her face. I'm sure her bruise isn't all that bad, but then again, you never know with bruises. I hand her the strawberry smoothie, and she just looks at me like I'm crazy. "Uhm… hi?"

I just smile at her, "Lauren went to the smoothie place to calm down, I thought you might want one."

"Thanks…" she sighs, and takes the drink.

"How's your cheek feelin?" I ask her, it's got to be sore.

"Better… it's not fresh anymore so the sting went down," she says, she sounds like bruises aren't a new thing to her, and she's just used to them. I know the girls are that way because they get banged up all the time if they fall.

"That's good. Lauren's fine, she just needed some fresh air," I tell her, she just needed a few minutes to cool off and talk.

"Oh…" she says, swirling the straw around in the smoothie.

"You can drink the smoothie, it'll probably help you relax," I reassure her, it probably would be good for her to relax, and I don't think she's eaten much today either, so it'll be good to get something in her system.

She finally sips the smoothie and gives me a small, wary smile. She just looks miserable, but I think part of it is her bruise.

I give her a reassuring smile, "Think you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… like I said, Steve's done worse than just slapping my cheek…" she says, looking down at the smoothie and sighing.

"Alright, you can talk to me if you want," I remind her, she needs to talk about this so we can help her. that's the only way that court will work.

"About what?" she asks, sipping her smoothie. I wonder if she's actually had anyone to talk to recently.

"Anything, it doesn't matter," I tell her, she probably just doesn't know what to say, or where to start.

Before she can say much else Kaylie knocks on the door to the office and I let her come in. She tells me that she wants me to help her with her double Arabian and I glance at April, who just nods an I smile at Kaylie and walk out to help her into the harness.

_Steve's POV _

I head into the Rock after a meeting to watch Lauren and I see April walking out of the office. She needs to remember that she belongs to me, and not with that coach or anybody else. Usually she does what I want her to, so now would be a good time to remind her of this.

"You're comin with me, you don't need to be here," I tell her, as I get closer.

I've already freaked her out, she walks up to me and gives me that ridiculous puppy dog look and tries to act scared so the other moms can see, but it's not going to work this time.

I drag her out to the back of the gym where there aren't many people and she's absolutely terrified. She's stiff as a board and hasn't said anything, this is good. I need to remind her where she belongs.

"You can't tell anybody about what I've done… got it?" I tell her, the fear in her eyes escalates and I know this is working the way I want it to. She just nods but I can barely tell it's there.

I slap her and she doesn't even squirm, it's a good thing I've gotten her to where there aren't any cameras because I start touching her to make her remember that she can be with me. "I don't know what you're thinking but you still belong to me."

She lets a tiny whimper escape and this makes me mad, she didn't used to whimper when I did this but she's been away so long it can't be a good thing. "I know I do…"

I convince her that she wants to have sex with me, which is actually really easy, since she practically agrees to everything I say she has to do. I think I've gotten her to where she won't tell anyone anymore about what I've done. She doesn't need that restraining order lifted and Lauren's perfectly fine with me. "Don't say a word."

"I won't…" she says, and just lies there on the ground with her sad puppy dog eyes but I don't do anything more to her except leave her there. She'll get up eventually and she'll keep everything a secret like she usually does.

_April's POV_

I lay on the ground and stay quiet after he leaves. I might have gotten up but I'm too sore and everything hurts. After a few minutes I start to fix my clothes but I don't go back into the gym. They'd probably notice something if I go in looking like this, but I can't stay out here either. Lauren will probably want me so they'd try to find me.

Everything's sore and bruised and it would be really obvious if I went into the gym. My clothes are really messed up and I look like a complete wreck. I have way more bruises now and my cheek is really stinging, since Steve slapped it again. He told me how weak and pathetic I am too since he didn't even hit me that hard.

It just feels like things are gonna be the same way they were when I was with Steve last time. He'll do whatever he wants to me and I can't do anything about it. Maybe I should just go back to Will and say nothing ever happened. I just wanna get away from Steve for good. If I stay here he's probably gonna keep coming back to hurt me and probably he'll want to have sex with me like he did today… but I can't just run away either. I already tried that and things were almost just as miserable. I really wanna be here for Lauren and I hate that I missed so much but I can't help being scared. I just don't wanna get hurt all the time again, but I don't wanna abandon Lauren. She'll probably hate me if I do, and I don't even know what Steve told her about me.

I should've stayed in Sasha's office. Or with the other gym moms where Steve probably wouldn't try to get me. Sasha told me earlier that I could tell him anything, and I'm beginning to think that maybe I should've told him what Steve did to me. The only thing is that I'm afraid Steve would know that I told Sasha and just hurt me more. He told me nobody would take my word against his, and he's probably right.

**Like I said before, some feedback would be nice. Please review or something because right now it seems like I have no readers. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, we finally got around to updating this again! It's kinda sad that the story I made a point of finishing is the one nobody's reading. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sasha's POV<em>

Lauren had been wanting to show April one of her routines so I went to go find her, but she wasn't anywhere inside the gym. I walk outside and I notice Steve's car is gone and I walk around back close to where his car was parked and I see her curled up, covered in bruises and her clothes are disheveled. She looks like something bad happened to her and I kneel down beside her, "April, what happened?"

She stumbles trying to get up, "Nothin"

I help her steady herself and give her a small smile, "You've covered in bruises April, you can tell me"

"I'm fine" she says, not looking at me.

"You sure? You've been out here for a while" I tell her, I've been looking for her for about twenty minutes now.

She just nods and still won't look up at me.

"Do you wanna go back to the Rock or do you want me to take you home?" I ask her, if she's been hurt she probably doesn't want Lauren to see her, but it might disappoint Lauren that she can't show her a routine that she's been working on.

"I'm just gonna go home…" she says, she looks like she wants to change, and she seems terrified of something.

"Don't get mad at me, but we saw Steve here, and then you disappeared for a while, did he do this?" I ask her, it just has his name written all over it and I want to make sure he gets into trouble for what he's done.

"No" she says, struggling to make eye contact with me.

"You can tell me, I can tell you're hurtin" the one thing about being a coach is that you can read through people's facial expressions and tell when they're in pain. And right now April is definitely hurting.

"I'm fine Sasha" She tells me, I know she doesn't want to talk about much right now, and I don't want to push her.

"Alright, but will you call me and let me know you made it home?" I ask her, I just want to make sure she gets there without running into him again.

She just nods and walks off. I hope she'll open up to someone about what happened, because it seems like he attacked her. And she's acting like it hasn't been the first time either. I go back inside the office to let Summer know that I found April, and she's sitting at the desk filing some papers. "hey"

"Hey, did you find April?" she asks, looking up.

"Yeah. She was outside the back of the gym" I tell her, maybe Summer could get something out of her.

"What was she doing back there?" she asks me.

I sigh, "I think Steve had her"

"Really?" She asks, sounding surprised.

"She was on the ground covered in bruises. I saw Steve here earlier" I explain, I have a really bad feeling that he did something to hurt her even more so than just a slap.

She sighs, and looks really worried, "Crap. How bad did she look?"

"She would barely talk to me. I think Steve did something but she just says he didn't" I tell her, I just have a bad feeling about this.

"Were her clothes messed up?" Summer asks, I know what she's thinking but I hope it's not what really happened.

"Yeah" I tell her.

"He might have raped her Sasha…" She replies, that's what I was afraid of.

"Maybe she'll talk to you…" I suggest. April seems to talk to Summer and Kim more than me.

"She might, where is she now?" Summer asks, sounding a little concerned.

"She went home" I tell her, even though I really wanted to get her to a doctor.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, we might have to flip that restraining order and make it against him…" she tells me. That might actually help make things easier for her.

"We'll probably have to, but she won't admit that he did anything" that's one of the things that worries me, she's terrified to admit what he's done.

"I know, but I'm gonna try" She says, I know she wants to help April as much as I do but it's hard when she won't talk.

"He's probably been drilling all sorts of things into her mind before now that would make her listen to him…" I tell her, it's highly possible with the way she acts around him and sometimes when she's with me.

"Yeah, did she look like she fought back at all?" Summer asks.

"I don't think so" That also scares me, she's so scared of him she won't fight back and if he keeps coming back he might kill her.

She sighs, "She was probably terrified, and used to whatever he does"

"Probably… just try talking to her" I suggest, hopefully we can get something out of her soon.

"I will, I'll let you know" She tells me, and looks down at the things she was filing again.

"Alright…" I say, and smile at her.

_Summer's POV_

Later that afternoon I go check on April and she's sitting in her room. I quietly walk in so I don't startle her too much, "April, it's Summer…"

"Hey…" she quietly says.

"What happened?" I ask her, I'm not getting too close because I don't want her to freak out on me.

"Nothing" she sighs.

"You sure? You're covered in bruises" I gently ask her, I think if she has a little push she might actually talk to me.

All she does is nod. I know this will probably take a while to get her to really tell anyone what happened.

"You can tell me, it's okay" I reassure her, but she's quiet and looks down at her hands.

"Did someone do this to you?" I ask, moving a little closer to her.

She lets out a deep sigh, "No…"

"Sasha and I saw Steve today, we think that maybe it was him" I suggest, maybe if I give her the right details she might fill me in with the rest.

"I won't tell anyone, but can you tell me so I can try to keep whoever it was from doing it again?" I remind her, my dad needs to know about this so he can help us protect her.

She wrings her hands together and could probably burn a hole in the carpet with her stare, "I can't"

"We can help you April, but you've just gotta talk" I remind her.

"I said I wouldn't tell…" she tells me.

"Did they threaten you?"

She's still quiet and is still staring at the floor, "I just wanna help you April, that's all"

"I'm fine" she insists.

"It's okay to tell me if you've been hurt April, it could help lift the restraining order" I tell her, maybe this little piece of information will give her the push she needs to tell me what happened.

She sighs, "I still can't"

"You can, it's alright" I remind her, it's better to talk about it than hold it all in. She starts fiddling with the hem of her top and keeps avoiding eye contact with me.

"April, you can let us help you" I reassure her.

She lets out another deep sigh, "He wanted to have sex so I let him"

"April, you could have said no…" I tell her, she's probably so used to just giving in to what he wants and has no idea that she can say no.

"I couldn't" she tells me, she actually sounds upset that this happened.

"Why not?" I ask her, I'm a little curious as to why she felt this way, but it would be really helpful if we knew.

"You can tell me…" I remind her when she's quiet again.

"I'm his. I do what he wants…" she sadly says, he's brainwashed her into thinking this and it's not good.

"You don't belong to anyone April, you can say no" Iexplain to her, I don't think she's ever had anyone tell her that, and she needs to hear it. She still won't look at me and I feel really bad for her, she just looks so broken and upset right now.

"April, you need to let my dad know he's hurt you" I tell her, he can really help her now that he's done something else to her and we have evidence that he's hurt her.

"I can't" she says, and she just sounds absolutely terrified.

"That'll lift the restraining order sooner" I remind her, the more that my dad knows about him the easier it'll be for him to say that Steve's been horrible to April and we need to protect her.

"He said not to say anything" she tells me, I just sigh, he threatened her and it really explains why she's so terrified.

"You can say anything you want to" I remind her, for us to be able to help her she needs to know that it's okay to talk about what's happened to her.

She's silent and I just put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay April, we'll get this figured out"

_April's POV_

I can't believe I actually told somebody what happened behind the Rock. I'm half expecting Steve to appear out of nowhere to beat the crap out of me, but he doesn't. (Thank God.)

I'm thinking it probably wasn't the best idea to tell Summer what Steve did since her dad's the lawyer, but telling me that he could maybe flip the restraining order on Steve makes me think it could be worth it. I'm not sure though, and I'm still a little afraid Steve's gonna know I told and come back again.

Later I'm sitting in my room, working on the makeup to cover the bruises after I put on some other clothes so any bruises on my arms or anywhere won't be seen. From what it looks like, I don't think any of the bruises are visible but I'm gonna have to keep dressing like this till everything goes away and hopefully I won't have had another run in with Steve by then.

Just as I finish covering up the bruise Steve left on my cheek Lauren comes in.

"Hey mom."

I smile at her, "Hey sweetie," I say.

"You okay?" she asks. I'm not sure if she saw the bruises but she already knows what happened in the gym before Steve came back.

"I'm fine," I tell her, but I probably don't sound too convincing. I'm still really sore and it'll probably show when I move soon.

"You sure?" Lauren asks, looking a little scared. It's not too surprising that she is scared after Steve showed up at the gym when we thought he wasn't gonna come at all.

"Yeah," I say, adjusting the light jacket that I put over my dress to cover some bruises on my arms.

Lauren must have seen one of them though, because the next thing she says is, "Do you have a new bruise?"

"Uhm… no." I pull down the sleeves of my coat as I say this, the ends just going over one of the bruises I didn't notice wasn't being covered by the coat.

"Mom, did you run into dad again?" Lauren asks, seeming more scared no.

"No," I lie again. It's a pretty bad lie at this point but I don't wanna have to tell Lauren what happened today.

"Mom, I wanna know if he's comin around more."

Maybe I should tell her. She's already been lied to enough by Steve and I want her to trust me. Angways, she's got a good reason to wanna know. I sigh. "Alright, I saw him again. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine hon," I tell her. That's what I always tell people if they notice something wrong with me. I'd rather keep everything that's happened a secret and considering that there's been days I could barely even move when I was with Steve, things have been worse.

"You sure mom?" Lauren asks. She's obviously kinda freaked out at this point which makes sense.

"Yeah."

"I just don't want him to hurt me…" Lauren tells me.

"He's not going to sweetheart…" I tell her.

The weird thing is, I don't think he will. It seems stupid with what he's done to me, but as far as I've heard he's never done anything to Lauren. He's said things or ignored her, but he never hit her as far as I know. For someone like him, if he's been around her this long and not done anything like that, he probably won't.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," I say, and Lauren just sighs as I hug her. She just leans into me so I rub her back and sit with her.

_Lauren's POV_

I wake up again from a bad dream, I'm not sure why I'm getting them but now mom's here so I wonder if she'll help me since I can't sleep. I sneak into her room and she's curled up in bed, "Momma"

"Yeah sweetie?" she asks, usually dad would just blow me off.

"I can't sleep" I tell her, I still haven't gotten any closer cuz I don't want her to yell at me.

"Why not?" she asks. This is already different and I'm not sure why she's not yelling.

I just shrug, I'm not sure if I can tell her why I can't sleep, because nobody listens to me when I want to talk about my bad dreams.

"You can stay with me if you want…" she says, dad never did this, if it was raining I got really scared, and wanted to stay with him and never could, or if I had a bad dream. This is weird.

I sit by her, "I don't know why I can't sleep" nobody's ever helped me figure this out, and it gets annoying sometimes.

She just rubs my back, it's actually kinda helping me relax. I think this is what I wanted dad to do for me when I went to him. I just lean into her, but she doesn't say anything. "I just don't want him to hurt me"

She wraps her arms around me, this never happened. I'm not sure if he even held me when I was little. "He's not gonna hurt you hon…"

I sigh "I just wanna sleep…"

She runs her fingers through my hair, and it actually helps me relax, "Just stay with me tonight"

"Mmk" I mumble, I kinda feel better now that I'm with her.

She's still holding me but I think I can see some bruises on her that weren't there before. "Momma… I can see new bruises…"

She looks at me funny, "What?"

"There's one on your arm…" I tell her. I don't know how they coulda got there.

She sighs, but doesn't tell me anything.

"Where's that from?" I ask. I know I get bruises, but usually they happen when I fall off the beam or something.

She sighs again, "I saw Steve again"

"So he did hurt you" I ask. that really scares me, I don't know exactly what he did to her and I don't know if I wanna find out.

She just sighs. Apparently she doesn't like to talk about him and I really don't either.

"You need to tell Summer" I tell her, I think Summer's dad is the lawyer and he can do something about this.

"I already did" she says. I don't think I wanna know what happened.

"Oh…I just don't like him anymore…" I sigh, I thought I liked my dad but now that all this is happening I'm not sure I do anymore.

She just keeps running her fingers through my hair and I kinda feel better about falling back asleep, but I'm not sure. I lean into her again, "Just don't leave me again"

She starts to rub my back and I'm starting to drift off, but I think I hear something that sounds like, "I won't"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the next chapter! Please review if you're reading, I have no idea if anyone's reading.<strong>


End file.
